Pat Fraley
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1979–present | spouse = Renee Zimmerman (1979-present) | children = Patrick Richard Fraley (1985-2009) Harrison Driggs Fraley (born 1986) Henry Howard Fraley (born 1988) Ford Franklin Fraley (born 1990) | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin and Doherty | website = http://www.patfraley.com }} Patrick Howard "Pat" Fraley (born February 18, 1949) is an American voice actor and voice over teacher who is best known as the voice of Krang, Casey Jones, Baxter Stockman and numerous other characters from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated television series. He is also a member of Voice and Speech Trainers of America. Career His first role was in 1979, in Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood where he supplied additional voices. In 1985, he voiced Ace on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero and Hillbilly Jim on Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling. He played Slick the Turtle on ABC's The Littles. He later did the voices of Coach Frogface and Sludge on Galaxy High. A versatile voice artist n 1987, Fraley voiced 57 characters on the animated TV series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Al, Aleister, Army Colonel, Antrax, Billy Jim Bob McJames, Bully, Chakahachi, Clown, Dr. Davens, Electrozapper, Erik/Erk Krang, Casey Jones, Cheese shop owner, Dippy, Baxter Stockman, Barney Stockman, Gas station worker, The Great Boldini, Jewelry store salesman, Joey, Hans, Zak the Nutrino, Granitor, Burne Thompson, Kazuo Saki, Library security guard, Maitre'd, Malathor, Man with cotton candy, Mr. Reilly, Napoleon Bonafrog, Nasty Krangazoid, Obento, Rich man, Police chief, Policeman, Professor Mindbender, Raptor, Ray, Rodney's butler, Sailor, Scaredy Krangazoid, Scumbug, Seymour/Security guard, Short criminal, Sergeant O'Flaherty, Shogun, Slash, Smarty Krangazoid, Titanus, Turtle cab driver, Wally cleaver, and Vernon Fenwick. In the 1980s and 1990s he appeared in guest roles on animated series such as Denver, the Last Dinosaur, Garfield and Friends, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Little Clowns of Happytown, The New Yogi Bear Show, Filmation's Ghostbusters, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Gargoyles, Yo Yogi!, Batman: The Animated Series, Bobby's World, The Tick, James Bond Jr., The Mask: The Animated Series, The Little Mermaid, and The Angry Beavers. Pat voiced the title character in BraveStarr, Fireball in Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Cousin It in The Addams Family, Max Ray in Ruby Spears' The Centurions, Lurky, Buddy Blue, On-X and Evil Force in Rainbow Brite, young Scrooge McDuck and Sir Guy Standforth in DuckTales, Gwumpki in Quack Pack, Sniff in Space Cats and as Wildcat in TaleSpin. He also voiced Kyle the Cat on The Tom and Jerry Kids Show and lead character, Marshal Moo Montana in Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa as well as Tuffy Smurf in The Smurfs. In 2004, Fraley appeared on Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot and ChalkZone. The following year, he had a minor role in Disney's animated film The Wild and also voiced Fred's uncle Karl on an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. He also had a role on camera as Mr. Harris in 'Til Death and did voices in the two live-action films The High Crusade and The Fisher King. Patrick substituted for Tim Allen in the early years as the voice of Buzz Lightyear in various video and computer games, merchandise, attractions, and the Disney On Ice Disneyland Adventure. He has voiced roles in Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Chicken Little, Tangled, Happy Feet Two and performed ADR work for films such as The Muppets, and Lincoln. Personal life Patrick Fraley began teaching voice in 1974 and teaches across North America. He grew up in the Mormon faith but became a born-again Christian later in life. He is married and had four sons. He lives in Hollywood, California. He is good friends with fellow actors Edward Asner and Brad Garrett. He holds an MFA degree in Acting from Cornell University. Filmography *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2011) - Beta Ray Bill *''Tangled'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors'' (2008) - Tai Lung (video game) *''Garfield Gets Real'' (2007) - Sid, Deliverly Gnome *''I Am Legend'' (2007) - President (Voice) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) - Narrator, Scare Center Hosts, Werewolf, Wolfie *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) - Ant Council #2 *''The Wild'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' (2005) - Chipmunk, Dad Mouse, Hawk *''W.I.T.C.H'' (2005) - Marco (episode "U is for Undivided") *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2005) - Uncle Karl *''Crab Cove'' (2005) - Colonel Crab, Salty Seagull *''Chicken Little'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) - Shy Guy *''Crash Nebula'' (2004) - Lance Thruster *''King of the Hill'' (2004) - Customer *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2004) - Santa Claus, Captain, Skeeves *''ChalkZone'' (2004) - Flatso, Jackie, Slippy, Genie, Big Toe Man, Mamma Bunny, Ken Spark *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) - Donkey *''Elysium'' (2003) - Oz, Gramps *''Ozzy and Drix'' (2002) - Brain Advisor, Pnemoniac *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Grim and Evil'' (2001) - Squirrel, Cop, Schlub #1, Jeeves, Lil Porkchop, Announcer, Wiggy Jiggy Jed, Dr. Fear, Clortho, Sock Boy *''Nine Dog Christmas'' (2001) - Santa, Number 2 Elf *''Time Squad'' (2001) - Kublai Khan *''Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus' (2001) - Hercules *The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999) - Kid, Nash *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - Additional Buzz Lightyears *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '' (1999) - Hobgoblin *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (1998) - Witchdoctor Clad *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Zorro'' (1997) - Don Alejandro *''Men in Black: The Animated Series'' (1997) - Stadium Janitor, Bob the Twin, Worm Guys *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Angry Beavers'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997) - Announcer #2, Cop *''Bubsy'' (1997) - Arnold Armadillo, Virgil Reality *''Wing Commander Academy'' (1996) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) - Dollar the Dog *''Quack Pack'' (1996) - Gwumpki *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (1995) - Wolverine, Jumbo Jumbo *''What-a-Mess'' (1995) - Arnold *''The What-A-Cartoon! Show'' (1995) - Mad Bomber *''Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken'' (1995) - Brendan *''Red Planet'' (1994) - Willis *''Aladdin'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Gargoyles'' (1994) - Brendan, Jogger *''The Tick'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993) - The Yolker *''Problem Child'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Bonkers'' (1993) - Bucky Buzzsaw, Ma's Henchman, Toon Microphone Boom *''Twinkle the Dream Being'' (1993) - Urg, Wishball *''Mr. Bogus'' (1993) - Dad, Molie *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) - Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992) - Masked Muchacho, Principal Enzo, Shin's grandfather *''Eek! The Cat'' (1992) - Additional Voices *''The Moo Family'' (1992) - Chuck Steaker, Robin Hoof *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) - Bat-Mite, Jest *''Raw Toonage'' (1992) - Additional Voices *''The Little Mermaid'' (1992) - Villain #2 *''Goof Troop'' (1992) - Wally *''The Addams Family'' (1992) - Cousin Itt *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1992) - Marshall Moo Montana *''Defenders of Dynatron City'' (1992) - Jeff Headstrong *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''ProStars'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''James Bond Jr.'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''SpaceCats'' (1991) - Sniff *''Where's Waldo?'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990) - Truckle *''Widget the World Watcher'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''The Tom and Jerry Kids Show'' (1990) - Kyle the Cat *''Potsworth & Co.'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''Bobby's World'' (1990) - Meeker *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990) - Travel Agent, Pen Pal, French Spoon *''Shadow Strikers'' (1990) - Chameleon Man *''Barnyard Commandos'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - Wildcat *''Camp Candy'' (1989) - Additional Voices *''Vytor: The Starfire Champion'' (1989) - Windchaser, Air Mutoid Warrior, Land Mutoid Warrior *''Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout'' (1989) - Daisy Bumstead *''Pryde of the X-Men'' (1989) - Pyro *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1989) - Spottyman (US dub) *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) - Zilchy *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (1988) - Denver *''Fantastic Max'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' (1987) - Awful BeBad, Geek & Whiner *''Blondie and Dagwood'' (1987) - Daisy Bumstead *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) - Reporter, Cowboy Kid #1, Swamp Fox Kid *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) - Krang, Burne Thompson, Baxter Stockman, Casey Jones, Slash, Additional voices *''DuckTales'' (1987) - Sir Guy Standforth, Young Scrooge McDuck *''Bravestarr'' (1987) - Marshall Bravestarr, Thunderstick *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' (1987) - Fireball *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Pound Puppies'' (1986) - Pupnik *''Filmation's Ghostbusters'' (1986) - Jake Kong, Jr. *''Solarman'' (1986) *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' (1986) - Tini Meeny *''Glo Friends'' (1986) - Glo Worm *''My Little Pony and Friends'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Kissyfur'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Lazer Tag Academy'' (1986) - Charlie Ferguson, Skugs *''The Centurions'' (1986) - Max Ray, Dr. Wu *''Galaxy High'' (1986) - Coach Frogface *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Paw Paws'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''The Jetsons'' (1985) - Skyhawk Mike, Additional Voices *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1985) - Ace, Barbecue *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' (1985) *''Robotix'' (1985) - Exeter Galaxon, Nomo *''The GLO Friends Save Christmas'' (1985) *''CBS Storybreak'' (1985) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985) - Hillbilly Jim *''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' (1985) - Lurky, On-X, Buddy Blue, Dog, Guard, Spectran, Slurthie, Glitterbot *''It's Punky Brewster!'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Snorks'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Muppet Babies'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Rainbow Brite'' (1984) - Lurky, Buddy Blue, On-X, Evil Force *''Turbo Teen'' (1984) - Dr. Chase, Eddie *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1983) - Gamesman *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1983) - Ace *''The Littles'' (1983) - Slick the Turtle *''Saturday Supercade'' (1983) - Bingo *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''Lucky Luke'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''The Dukes'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982) - Maj. Ned Talbot *''The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' (1982) - Additional Voices *''The Smurfs'' (1981) - Additional Voices *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' (1980) - Additional Voices *''Super Friends'' (1980) - Additional Voices *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) - Additional Voices *''Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' (1979) - Brother, Guard, Announcer's Voice *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) - Additional Voices Category:Voice Actors